Soothing Song
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Death songs are formidable and after Hiccup became chief he thought he would never see it again let alone with a rider. The Death Song remembers Hiccup but had let his grudge go because now his new human that he saw as his hatchling brought him happiness but now trouble has stired in berk at the riders arrival and the past always seems to catch up.


**" Human speech "**

 **' Dragon speech'**

Her name was Amber she had orange hair and the usual Viking get up accept for her black bear cloak she was a sweet girl she lived by herself trading various items with neighboring islands, she used to be apart of a tribe that she was banished from for being framed of murder and she sailed away before her execution and heard rumors of a prosperous tribe that had been living in peace for years on an island called Berk.

The island she sailed to for a pit stop was the home of a dragon very dangerous... a death song

 **Death song pov**

She looked lean but muscular she would've been a moderately easy kill if she weren't doing the one thing that appeased me she was sitting by the lake singing her voice almost matched my own like a siren like me I looked at her perplexed she did not see me she had no care no worry.

How could she be so sure that something like me wouldn't attack her.

Curious I made my own song known to her she spun around looking at me as I towered over I lowered my self down to her level to see her giving her an expecting look her eyes glanced over and I followed her gaze of which rested on her weapon my eyes narrowed as I looked back her giving her my version of a glare then tried again singing my song she looked at me as I gave her a go on gesture with my head

" you don't want me to? " she started to say but was interrupted by another verse then she sighed and begun to sing once more and then I tried mimic her song creating the same music minus her strange idea of the song involving words.

She finished and looked at me as I carried on " your not so bad now are you " she said placing a hand on my snout my eyes snapped open and I looked at her and growled " got it no touching "

'Of course you don't touch me we are not friends you've only peeked my interest ' I said to her but my voice fell on flat ears

' you are a strange one you smell like a Viking you look like one but you don't act like one' I said sniffing her her scent giving off the hint that she was still young.

" it's about time you go dragon your a strange one I'll admit but I going to sleep " she said I looked at her I understood some of her language but not all

I cocked my head at her making a low rumble like melody

Still curious I did not listen to her and she eventually went to sleep I sniffed her she smelled like a hatchling that still has a couple years to go by human standards she was fifteen

I looked around for the hatchlings parents but could not smell a recent scent of them on her.

Did they abandon her at this point my caution faded as it was replaced with pity only the worst dragons abandoned there hatchlings humans always stayed with there young from what I could tell but I guess there were a few who did not care

She woke very soon and she looked at me startled I looked down at her making a calming melody worrying about the hatchling " why are you still here " she asked I nudged her slightly she reached her hand out slightly then hesitated stopping remembering what happened last time but I acted first pressing my snout into her palm I stayed like that for while to show her I trusted her more.

Pulling back she looked at me then I curled around her 'I will take care of you hatchling for I sense you have no one else ' I said she looked at me as if understanding what I said she layed back against my scales I looked at her and noticed she was rather thin but had a small amount of muscle on her she just looked so frail.

' you need not worry anymore hatchling I will protect you your not just any hatchling your my hatchling your mine ' I said as she smiled comfortably and looked up at me " you need a name " she said thinking " I'm gonna call you Goliath " she said " I'm Amber by the way " she added I looked at her she named me I couldn't help but ponder the name and I found that I liked it and now I knew hers

 **No ones pov**

Amber eventually fell asleep but her thoughts still ran wild she found that she had a new goal rather then going to berk she wanted to stay here with her new friend and when morning came to her dismay he was gone she searched but could not find him so she went back to her ship when a roar was heard she perked up and could see Goliath flying around her vessel he landed on the bow of the ship dropping a couple a fish onto the deck and rumbled " thank you " she said pickings up the fish " when I woke up I thought you were gone " she said

' your my hatchling I would not leave you like your parents did ' he said pick her up by her clothes and throwing her on his back he looked back at her and rumbled as he went back into the forest with her ' your mine ' he whispered

 **There you go guys this story just sounded neat to me and I wanted a story told by the dragons point of view but with a more feral side to him I hope you like it and I will continue this**


End file.
